The mother to infant HIV transmission rate is still 8% despite AZT treatment during pregnancy, labor and delivery and to the neonate for 6 weeks after birth. Nevirapine is a potent inhibitor for HIV replication. This is a study to see if giving this medicine during active labor and to the infant is safe.